The present invention relates to control and position monitoring devices for valves, and, more particularly, to an integrated control and monitoring assembly that can be directly mounted on an ISO (International Organization for Standardization) and NAMUR (Normen Arbeitsgen Mess Und Regeltechnik) standard rotary valve actuator.
Prior art valve control and monitoring assemblies are typically mounted on a bracket which, in turn, is secured to the actuator. The assembly often includes a pneumatic valve that selectively releases air into the actuator based on signals received by the control portion of the assembly, effectuating opening and closing of the valve by the actuator. An auxiliary shaft extends from the actuator and is received by the monitoring portion of the assembly. This auxiliary shaft rotates with the opening and closing of the valve. Based on the rotation of the auxiliary shaft, the monitoring portion of the assembly provides a visual indication of the position of the valve.
Prior art control and monitoring assemblies are typically mounted directly above the vertical auxiliary shaft that extends from the actuator. As these assemblies have improved and become more complex, they have been enclosed in a box-like housing. The housing, its contents, and its location require complex brackets and/or custom field modification for mounting. Moreover, the housing is often bulky and not easily mounted in all locations.
When such a valve position monitor is mounted to a valve in a particularly cramped or dark location, it may also be difficult for an observer to see the monitor's visual indications as to the position of the valve, i.e. whether the valve is open or closed.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an integrated control and monitoring assembly that may be simply and advantageously mounted on a valve actuator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve position monitor or an integrated control and monitoring assembly with easily seen visual indicators displaying the position of the valve.
These and other objects and advantages will become readily apparent upon a reading of the description herein along with the appended drawings.